Newton's Third LAw! Motion's of Love!
by Neko Nishiriu
Summary: Experimental story based on Newton Third Law... Sawamura vs. The LAw... count it down please... disclaimers; i do not own Ace No Diamond
1. Chapter 1

First and the most important…. The **DISCLAIMERS**… I do not own Ace No Diamond. Hello, Neko's here this story I made out from a request that I receive... I hope all of you'll like it…

Ever heard about the Newton three laws of motion? Well some people knew about it while others had no idea about it at all… Consider this as an experimental story… hopes all of you'll like it…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Newton First Law of Motion

-every object in a state of uniform motion tends to remain in that state of motion unless an external force is applied to it…

Takigawa Chris-Yuu is a top notched catcher before he was injured during the competition. Nevertheless he still stay the same as before, as hardworking as he ever be even during his rehabilitation. Due to that he's appointed as the manager of the team although he had to descend as the second-string member. When Sawamura is assigned to train under him, he didn't understand. How could such a cold bloke be his trainer? What good does it'll do to him, training with such a cold-hearted bastard?

But after learning about Chris past, Eijun couldn't help himself to wonder where that determination comes from. Such thing could not exist without a reason. Simple enough he had been pestering Chris ever since. After all for Eijun although Chris is such a person he is the one that pushes Eijun forward from the starting line…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Newton Second Law of Motion

A force causes only a change in velocity it does not maintain the velocity…

Talented? Yes. Smart? Not quite right. Sawamura Eijun is a person whom always cheers on over every little thing. Ever since he pestered Chris every now and then, he had some improvement in his skill. Well it's not like that he isn't happy about it but that Bakamiyuki had been teasing him non-stop about his incompetence. Over all since he got the stack of scrolls from Chris he had been using it for practice. Unknown to himself he had improved a lot but it is blinded by his lack of control over his own strength and skills.

Chris whom watches from the side lines had been smiling non-stop at his kouhai improvement. Only time could tell when he's going to be a fearless pitcher on the mound. After all he could only give advices and encouragement; he could not predict how the outcome would be…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Newton Third Law of Motion

For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction…

"Chris-senpai, thank you and I like you"

A quick message that is sent to him that day had made him unable to sleep. Well that idiot sure had his own up and down. Due to his own confinement he had double the menus of that kid. Although Eijun had done it whole-heartedly it had backfired for some reason. That Baka had collapsed due to fatigue and as the manager Chris had been chosen to do the baby-sitting job for the first year.

"Eat"

Chris shoved the bowl to Eijun's face. Seeing the broth and how plain it is had made Eijun's appetite run downhill. His throat feel like it's on fire and he doubt if he could shove those food down his throat. Seeing that his kouhai still didn't take the bowl he took an initiative to feed him. Although Eijun had shook his head, refusing to eat, Chris still shoves that gooey food into his mouth. Eijun tried to swallow those things but his throat feels too sore and within a second he vomited. Way to ruin Chris mood that day.

Chris quickly took Eijun to the bathroom and run down to the hall's kitchen grabbing a pail full of ice. He put Eijun in the tub and fills it with water. Without a second thought he put the ice cubes in and receives a whine and shrills from his kouhai. Leaving Eijun aside he quickly change the bed covers and put all the things except for medication apart.

After a while he took the liberty to pull Eijun up onto his feet and force him to drink a lot of water and tuck him into bed. Refusing to eat his medicine is Eijun whom look rather cute in those pajamas. Half of his body is under the bed covers and he looks a bit irritated. Probably not satisfied with his bathing in cold ice tub.

"Eijun… do you want to practice"

Slowly but in a definite motion Eijun nodded his head.

"Then take your medicine"

He reached out and took those puny pills and shoved it down his throat swallowing it with the help of the water that Chris gives to him. After that Chris tuck him in.

When he is ready to go, Eijun tugged on the catcher sleeves pulling him down on the bed resulting in him laid beside him.

"What is it?"

He looked at Eijun, waiting for an answer.

"Stay"

Those puppy eyes had made itself into good use as Chris waves his white flag. Slowly he gets into the bed and covers both of them with the blanket. Eijun snuggled into Chris's chest. As the young pitcher gone into deep sleep, Chris close his eyes and put his arms around Eijun protectively, leaving to join his love in the land of dreams…

_Neko's here, this is trial that I made on this pairing. I hope that all of you'll like it... read and review please….lots of love and prayers from me to all f you…_


	2. Chapter 2

**ATTENTION- **

**TO ALL THE READERS OF NEKO'S STORIES. I'M PULLING A POLL TO SERIALIZE A STORY FROM THE ONESHOT THAT I HAD WROTE. HOPEFULLY ALL OF THE READERS TO CHOOSE BETWEEN ALL OF THE CHOICE GIVEN. ALL OF THE STORIES UNDER ACE NO DIAMOND... DOZO YOROSHIKU ONEGAISHIMASU... I'LL BE CLOSING THE POLL AT 15/8 OKAY... HAPPY READING...**


End file.
